Do U Love Me?
by Melis
Summary: Sam is thrilled to be getting closer and more cozy with Danny, but when a suddenly jealous Valerie wishes Danny liked her, the wish granting ghost Desiree is more then happy to make it come true!
1. Smooth

**_Do U Love Me?_**

**_Chapter 1: Smooth_**

**_By: Melis_**

* * *

_*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*Do You Want My Love?_

_*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~*Do you Want My Love?_

_*~**~**~**~**~**~**~* Do you Love Me...?_

* * *

The song blared from the onyx haired youths massive stereo. It was top of the line, the volume turned up to the extreme. She hummed softly as she stepped here and there making sure everything was in perfect order in her room before her guest arrived.

Butterflies fluttered nervously in her stomach, heat at her cheeks at the very thought of him. She shook her head, quickly gathering herself.

_**...It's just Danny...we're just studying for the biology test tomorrow, that's all...!**_ her mind screamed, oh how she wished her stomach would listen!

She wasn't sure why she was acting like this, she had always been so good at keeping her cool, but as of late Danny had been a little more then friendly.

While ghost hunting the two seemed to get closer, Sam the one to tend to his many wounds after his battles. He was always the hero flying her here, making her invisible there, holding her hand as they ran for cover. But it wasn't always about the ghost hunting, sometime in class she would catch him staring at her, his cheeks heating when she met his gaze, looking away quickly. Other times at lunch he would just smile at her, his face content as he listened, hanging on her every word. But the best part was always after school. The two would sneak off after Tucker left, hiding behind a favored tree atop a hill.

"You really don't have to do this Danny." stated the goth princess.

Danny smiled, going ghost.

"I don't mind." he spoke, extending his now white gloved hand to her, Sam smiling with pink cheeks as she took it, Danny lifting her easily into his arms as he set off for the sky, carrying Sam home.

Sam sighed, staring dreamily at the sky out her window, recalling their every day ritual. And everyday she would look up at him, take in his defined jawline, his thin lips, bright green eyes, his white locks swaying in the breeze as he held her close to his semi defined chest. Everyday she stared at him with heated cheeks and longing eyes, over taken with awe at the beautiful boy who was her best friend...and more.

But of course that would never be, she would never risk ruining what they had, not to mention Danny had been dumped only a month or so earlier by Valerie. For all Sam knew, she was nothing more then his rebound. Tucker had assured her many times that Danny wasn't like that and that she should know better. In her heart she knew Tucker was telling the truth, but a part of her just couldn't fully grasp the idea of Danny liking her, let alone, the two of them together.

The thought alone was enough to make her knees weak, Sam clutching the windowsill as she tried to steady herself and her breathing,

"Come on Sam...we can do this...pull yourself together because you're acting like such a _girl-_!" she growled.

She pushed herself to her feet, checking her reflection in the mirror for 100th time, before returning her attention out the window, staring at the sky above.

The boy eagerly walked down the street, taking a quick left as he continued down the side walk. A large smile danced along his face as his eyes caught sight of the familiar home of his friend. As if on cue, his feet began to go faster, his heart racing as he neared the steps, easily acceding them, reaching now to knock on the door.

"Hello Danny." spoke a pitch female voice, the lovely red head clad in a tight pink dress, her smile almost as dazzling as her blue eyes.

"Hey Mrs. Manson. Is Sam home?" he asked.

"She's upstairs." replied the pretty brunette, easing the door back to let Danny enter.

Danny headed for the stairs, stopping at the edge of them.

"Could you please tell Sam to turn down her music? I think its lovely Sam is listening to love songs, but it's been playing for the past week." spoke Sam's mom, less then thrilled.

Danny blinked, smiling with a nod.

"Sure thing!" he stated, hustling up the stairs.

"Sam...? Listening to a love song...? What is the world coming to?"he asked himself, wondering what had made her switch from the heavy metal, goth genre to sweet lovey dovey love songs.

The black hair boy reached the top of the stairs panting some, before continuing down the hall, could hear the music getting louder as he neared Sam's room. He opened his mouth to greet her with a well planned line, gently pushing the half way opened door aside, blinking as he stopped in his tracks.

Across the room sat Sam, sitting at the edge of her windowsill, staring out the window at the sky, her lips moving in time with the music.

At first Danny thought it was the radio, but he quickly realized the words and voice he was hearing was not the artist, but Sam! He listened, her voice and appearance hypnotizing as she sat, her purple lips following the words, he violet eyes content, the breeze brushing her dark locks against her pale skin, making her look all the more appealing.

"...Say that you want me, Say that You need me...do you...do you love me? Say that you want me, Say that You need me, do you, do you want my love...?"

Danny blinked, unable to look away, unable to speak, just watching, absolutely bewitched by the dark siren before him.

Sam glanced to the door, then back out the window, her eyes suddenly going wide as she slowly turned her head back towards him, her face turning a shade of red Danny had never seen before.

"...DANNY!"

Before he could move, before he could even breath, Sam was at the stereo, slamming her hand down hard on the switch, the music stopping mid chorus.

The two stood in silence for a moment, Danny opting to take a chance to see if his friend was okay, stepping to her cautiously.

"Err, Sam...you okay?" he asked.

Sam slowly turned to look at him, her violet eyes narrowed with heated cheeks.

"Have you ever heard of knocking!" she all but growled, Danny blinking, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Sam sighed, quickly composing herself as she faced him.

"Forget it, it's fine. You got the papers?" she asked.

Danny blinked, wanting very much so to compliment her beautiful voice, but decided it was best to let that sleeping lion sleep. He nodded, reaching into his back pack, handing the large blue folder to her.

"Yup."

"Let's rock this then." spoke Sam, her purple lips pulling into a smile, winking at him playfully, Danny smirking as he watched her turn, the two finding a comfy spot on the floor of her bedroom.

"Question one was...?" asked Sam.

"Yes." spoke Danny.

"Alright, and Question 2 was no?"

"It was yes."

Sam sighed.

"Question three?"

"Yes." stated the blue eyed boy.

Sam raised an eye brow, looking up from her spot on the floor to the boy across from her.

Danny looked back, mirroring her posture, the two laying on their stomachs across from one another, less then a foot between them and their books. Danny blinked, confused.

"...What?" he asked.

"So far, the test is going to be easy, seeing as how every answer is yes! Are you trying to mess with me? Do you want me to fail? Tucker is paying you, isn't he?" she accused, pursing her purple lips.

Danny blinked, noting how cute she looked, blushing slightly as he looked away.

"O-of course not! And the answers so far are yes. But if you want, we can mix things up. Let's say the next two questions are no." spoke the blue eyed youth, Sam rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to fail." she groaned, rolling on her back now, closing her eyes.

She laid like that for a bit, stretching some before opening her eyes, blinking.

Above her and backwards as Danny, staring down at her, Sam feeling heat at her cheek as they looked each other in the eyes.

"I won't let you fail." he spoke, almost too intensely.

Sam gulped, blushing more.

"Thanks..." she managed.

And it was at that moment she realized Danny was getting closer, could see his eye lids getting heavier as his eyes began to close. Sam blinked, shocked, her heart racing. Much to her own shock and horror, she found herself doing the same, her eyes closing, catching her breath as she waited for whatever was about to happen, to happen.

As if on cue, Danny's cell phone went off, the sound ear shattering.

The two jumped, Sam rushing to sit up, her forehead colliding with Danny's.

The two shouted in pain, holding their now sore heads as they sat up, Danny angrily reaching into his backpack to pull out the massive technology.

It was silent for a moment as Danny hit a few buttons lowering his phone with a sigh.

"Guess I should be heading home." he spoke, Sam about to protest, but nodded instead.

"Yeah, we really worked this cram session." she added, Danny smiling at her playfully with a raised brow.

"What's that look for?" she asked, trying to look annoyed, and was, thanks to the heat that suddenly colored her pale skin.

Danny chuckled, the sound melodic as he got to his feet.

"Nothing." he stated, stepping to her opened window.

"You sure you don't want to use the door?" she asked. Danny transforming as he faced her.

"It's fine."

The two stood before the window, Sam looking around her room, clutching the edge of her skirt some, Danny running his fingers through his now white hair nervously.

"I'll...uh...see you at school tomorrow." he spoke, Sam looking to him with a forced smile, nodding.

"Yup, thanks for helping me study. I really appropriate it."

Danny smiled his oh so sweet smile.

"Any time."

Sam stared, her heart skipping a beat, quickly shaking her head as she composed herself.

"S-see ya!" she stated. Danny stepping onto her windowsill floating.

"Oh!" he stated, Sam blinking as she stepped to the window leaning out it to look at him.

The ghost boy floated back to her, smiling.

"The answer to the very first question you asked? It was yes." he spoke, smiling

Sam blinked, confusion on her face, but Danny was gone, flying swiftly toward the sky, disappearing in the distance.

Sam stood, staring out that window for what seemed like hours, but it was mere minutes. After a while, she stepped back into her room, running her fingers slowly over the edge of the stereo, gently turning the volume button down, before turning it back on. She then made her way to her desk, sitting in her plush rolling chair as she looked over the mock test.

_**...I know the answer to the first question is yes...what is he talking about...!**_ she thought, frustrated as her mind tried to wrap around just what he was talking about.

She sat, turning her attention to a picture of her, Danny, and Tucker, her mind wandering. After a moment it picked up on the song lyrics, a smile on her lips as she sang the song in her head.

_**...Say that you want me, say that you need me...do you, do you love...**_

And then it hit her, realizing that Danny had heard her singing and that in fact, the song was one big questions. Her heart stopped, face bright red as the realization of what Danny had said clicked in.

She muffled a laugh before giggling wildly, resting her head in her hands on her desk.

After a moment she composed herself, her chin atop her now folded arms as she smiled at the picture of Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, I didn't know you could be so...smooth." she spoke, sighing dreamily at the photo of the boy who was her best friend, beyond excited for school tomorrow.

* * *

It is DONE...well chapter 1 any way. I hope i did a good job, it's so hard to make them flirt with each other and not lose their character xx Anyhoo, I've got some good plans ahead, i hope you all stick around to see what happens XD I have another fiction of these 2 I'm working on as well, so be prepared for it and more XD Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the next! =D p.S i do not own Danny Phantom and the above song lyrics are form "Do U Love Me" by DJ Doo featured int he dance game in the groove which i do not own or am affiliated with and am just borrowing the lyrics!


	2. I Wish

_**Do U Love Me?**_

_**Chapter 2 : I Wish...**_

_**By: Melis**_

* * *

The black haired youth groaned as the sunlight streamed through the now opened windows, making her pale skin appear paler. A soft hiss escaped her delicate lips as she shielded her eyes.

"Good morning darling!" sang her mother, fluttering about the room with abundant energy.

"Forever...cursed..." groaned Sam, sinking under her plush black comforter.

It took some effort, but she managed to shoo her mother out of her room and make her way to her closet. Her favored outfit hung on the back of her door, consisting of her plaid pleated skirt, black shirt, purple tights and black combat boots. She yawned, reaching now to grab the clothing, stumbling sleepily towards the bathroom. A few moments later she emerged, her black pajamas replaced with said outfit. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, feeling more awake now, her mind wandering as she brushed her teeth, her thoughts eagerly flooding her mind with images of yesterday.

Danny above her, his thin lips eager to find her own, the two about to share a kiss. The thought alone was enough to make Sam blush and choke on the tooth paste.

Quickly she collected herself, brushing her black locks with care. She thought about all that had happened yesterday, smiling to herself at what Danny had said.

**_...the answer is yes..._**

Her heart skipped a beat, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach, the teen reaching an unsteady hand to her right, pulling her hair into a pony tail. She then reached to her left, gently sweeping a violet hue powder over her eye lids, carefully outlining her gorgeous violet eyes with black eye liner. Normally she would just put on lipstick and call it a day, but today, she felt like...spicing things up and looking a little bit special...for obvious reasons. She reached then, parting her lips as she carefully applied her deep purple lip stick, rolling her lips twice before making an audible pop sound as she smacked them together. She smiled as her more attractive self in the mirror, turning on her heels she she made her way to her bed, sitting on it, beginning to put on and lace her large combat boots.

Quickly she grabbed her bag, literally skipping down the stairs as she exited her house, eager to get to school, to get to him.

* * *

The ghost boy flew swiftly through the sky, dodging birds and such as he rushed towards his favored tree atop a hill. He had over slept thanks to all the wonderful Sam inspired dreams he was having.

**_...so worth it...!_ **his mind cheered, a smirk on his thin lips as he agreed.

He circled a few times, being sure no one was around, landing silently behind the tree, a large burst of light and energy shooting out about the area, Danny stepping from behind the tree now, adjusting his back pack, in human form once more. He glanced at his watch, noting he had about 7 minutes to get to class.

**_...plenty of time...!_** his mind sang, closing his eyes as he happily stepped down the grassy hill and towards the school.

The halls were crowded, much to her dismay, the Gothic Princess once again forcing her way towards her locker. She stumbled, catching herself, glaring at Dash and his gang.

* * *

"Watch it loser!" he shouted, Sam rolling her eyes, stepping to her locker.

She entered the combination, pulling the large tin can open, tossing her bag in, grabbing the necessary books and such before slamming it shut.

She turned, her lips parting as she emitted a soft gasp with heated cheeks.

The blue eyed boy mirror her expression, his blue eyes wide as they made eye contact.

"Err...h-hey Sam!" he sang, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Err...hey...Danny!" replied the black haired beauty.

Silence was all that was heard, followed be fidgeting and exchange of nervous glances, Danny finally holding Sam's gaze, Sam blinking.

"What?" she asked.

Danny blinked, narrowing his eyes some, before leaning to her, tilting his head.

"Your eyes...they're really pretty today." he spoke, Sam blinking, blushing.

"But-! They're pretty everyday!...Just...more so today...er...I mean...why am I still talking?" he asked, Sam smiling.

Thanks...I tried something different."

Danny smiled, stepping to her.

"Heh, I like it..."

The two stared at each other, blushing, the sound of someone clearing their throat causing them both to blink.

"Should I leave you guys alone?" asked a familiar tone.

"Tucker!" shouted Danny, Tucker staring at the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean...we should really get to class don't you think? Okay, let's go!" shouted the blue eyed youth, turning with heated cheeks as he set off for class. Sam and Tucker blinking, Tucker looking to Sam smirking.

Sam pursed her lips with heated cheeks.

"I will dance on your PDA." she threaten, Tucker holding the technology to him protectively.

"Not my baby!" he shouted, Sam smirking as she walked past him.

Tucker watched, following shortly after.

* * *

Class began with a bang, Mr. Lancer giving a pop quiz on vocabulary. The three were less then thrilled, Sam breezing through the test, while Danny and Tucker muddled through it. Much to her relief the rest of class was fairly quiet, Sam doodling here and there on her notebook, being sure to write a few choice notes down, not wanting to look like a total failure. She peeked at Tucker a few times, the boy looking at her with pleading eyes, obviously wanting to know what was up with the two. Sam had managed to muffle a few giggles here and there, truly enjoying her friends turmoil, though had got the attention of Mr. Lancer.

"Is something funny, Miss Manson?" he asked, Sam blinking lowering her gaze.

"No sir..." she managed, the popular kids chuckling.

Mr. Lancer narrowed his eyes, looking to her two friends, before returning his attention to his book.

Sam looked back at Tucker who smirked at her triumphantly, the black haired beauty rolling her eyes before glancing at Danny.

She blinked, Danny looking at her intensely, seeming to not realize her eyes on him. The boy quickly blinking turning his attention back to his test, his face beyond red.

Sam turned in her seat, facing the front of the room as she squealed like a crazed school girl inwardly, her eyes closed tight, mouth buried in her now clench fists as she let her inner girly girl revel in the moment.

The bell rang, causing her to nearly fall out of her seat. The class either didn't notice or didn't care, the student body emptying out of the class room and into the halls.

Sam took her time, Tucker elbowing her softly with a wink, Sam blinking, glancing to the door to see Danny waiting. She blushed, Tucker chuckling as he exited the room, Sam glaring a bit, sure to use his PDA as a coaster for lunch. Quickly she gathered her things, walking towards the door, Danny waiting for her with a smile.

"Mind if I walk you to your locker?" he asked, Sam smiling with a blush.

"Sure."

The two entered the hall, unaware that Mr. Lancer was watching, the teacher rolling his eyes.

"Finally..." he muttered, his attention back on his book.

* * *

It was lunch time as the two neared their lockers. They tossed their books in, slamming the tin cans closed at the same time, as they exchange glances. Tucker once again cleared his throat, Danny coughing as he stepped to his friends.

"You guys wanna stop by Nasty Burger?" he asked casually.

"Actually, it's pizza day in the cafeteria and I am all about Italian today! You guys go on ahead, I've got some top secret computer stuff to do." spoke Tucker, Sam smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You mean help Mr. Lancer sync his Ipod?"

"Bingo!" sang Tucker, the three laughing.

"Hey, it keeps me from failing, extra credit!" stated their friend.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Danny, Tucker shaking his head as he turned.

"I'm fine guys! Go eat, I'll see you later!" he shouted, disappearing down the hall, though was sure to give Danny a wink and a thumbs up.

The two exchanged glances, looking away form one another with heated cheeks.

"Err, uh, did you want to go to Nasty Burger still?" asked the black haired youth, Sam pursing her lips as she thought about it.

"I'm kinda feeling up for a quick salad...care to walk to the convenience store with me?"

Danny smiled, extending his hand. Sam blinked, looking to it, then to him, Danny smiling, looking away with heated cheeks.

Sam smiled, taking his hand, Danny leading the way as they exited the building and crossed the street.

The trip was short, but meaningful, the two holding hands the entire time, some of the popular kids staring in shock, others rolling their eyes with an exasperated 'finally!'.

The two ignored them, in their own blissful world as they exited the small store, walking back towards a favored outdoor table under a tree.

Sam sat across from her blue eyed friend, carefully pouring her dressing on her lush salad, complete with veggies, frui,t and a cherry flavored water. Danny had opted for something with a little more bread, a large grilled cheese sandwich complete with fries and a soda.

The two ate, talking and laughing, Danny listening as Sam went on about some random rant about her parents, unable to look away from her. It was half way through the story that Sam realized Danny's burning gaze.

"And...you're not listening to me anymore...are you?" she asked, Danny sighing contently before blinking, sitting up straight.

"Yes! I mean No... I mean..I'm sorry, you're distracting!" he said, standing up as he took a few steps away from the table.

Sam blinked, watching.

"I'm...sorry?" she spoke, Danny turning to her, shaking his head.

"It's fine...it's not your fault, you're beautiful. I'm just a dork..."

Sam smiled, blushing as she rolled a small cherry tomato about her near empty plate.

Sam continued to sit at the table, watching as Danny stood a few feet from her, staring off in the distance. She watched as he raised his arms stretching before letting them fall to his sides. A breeze rushed through the area, soft and gentle, sweeping the boys hair across his face, doing the same to Sam, the girl brushing her thick locks from her eyes and behind her ear as she got to her feet, glancing to her clock.

"We should be heading back soon, we only have a few minutes before the bell rings." she spoke.

"How about we play hookey instead?" he asked with a wink.

Sam chuckled, the sound musical.

"And _I'M_ the bad influence?!" she teased, Danny smiling.

He blinked then, watching as Sam began to collect their trash.

"Ah, I can get that Sam!" he spoke, stepping to her some, Sam turning to face Danny.

"It's fine, I don't mind-" she began, stopping as she saw Danny stumble.

Before he had time to react, the ghost boy's foot hit a tree root, the boy teetering as his balance was lost, gravity working against him as he began to stumble forward. Sam watched with wide eyes as he drew closer, taking one step forward in an attempt to catch him, but miss calculated, Danny already half way out of his fall, his weight pushing him forward into Sam now, the two stumbling a bit, Sam's arms finding their place, one at Danny's neck the other at his chest, while Danny's hands gripped at her side and back. Their eyes were wide as they closed the distance between them, their parted lips finding one another in a sudden kiss.

The two were frozen and tense, their eyes wide as they stared at each other, lips locked, body crushed together, hearts racing, cheeks crimson, both holding their breath.

It was Danny who took the initiative, closing his eyes as he began to relax, Sam still unable to process what was happening, closing her eyes tight as she tried to enjoy the moment, to relax. With some effort she was able to, Danny sensing this, drew her closer, Sam blushing as she gripped the white t-shirt at his chest.

It felt like forever, but was only a few moments, the two slowly leaning back, looking to each other with bright red cheeks.

Danny smiled shyly, Sam doing the same, leaning in to rest her head against his chest, Danny blinking, rubbing her back.

The bell rang, the two gasping, looking back towards the school.

"We should get going." urged Danny, Sam looking to him with a smirk.

"Says the boy who tried to get me to ditch only moments ago."

Danny mirrored her expression, winking, Sam swatting at him playfully as she turned, heading toward the school.

Danny rushed to throw out the trash, walking beside her now as they headed back toward the school, unaware of the eyes that were still on them.

* * *

The dark skinned girl rushed up the grassy hill, heading towards the picnic tables outside. She knew no one ever really used them, not to mention the bushes and such were thick there, she could easily duck down and cram her ghost hunting armor into her backpack without being seen.

She stepped quietly along the tree line, kneeling behind the bushes as she rummaged through her backpack, sweeping her dark hair behind her ear.

She gasped at the sudden sound of laughter, rolling to her left, sitting now behind one of the many stone walls that lined the outside picnic area.

She blinked, listening, tapping a finger to her chin.

"It couldn't be..." she spoke, cautiously looking around the wall, her eyes wide as she gasped.

Sure enough it was Him, along with his Gothic friend. The two sat comfortably across from one another, enjoying a private lunch.

**_...Where's the other one...?...Unless...are they dating...!?_**

The thought alone was enough to make her heart sink, why she wasn't sure.

She watched as Danny looked to his pretty goth friend, noting it was the same stare he used ti look at her with only months earlier. She watched as the two continued to talk, laughing here, teasing there, it was enough to make her want to gag! Annoyed as she was, she couldn't seem to look away.

Suddenly Danny was on his feet, stepping to where she was. Valerie gasped as she watched, wondering if he had spotted her. Much to her relief, he hadn't his eyes looking out towards the distance. She breathed a mental sigh of relief.

Valerie continued to watch the two with peaked interest, unsure of what exactly they were doing together, let alone why she cared so much.

It was at that moment she saw Danny turn and stumble, watched at the black haired beauty before him reached, the two colliding, watched as the distance between them and their lips closed, the two kissing.

Valerie watched in horror, cupping a hand over her mouth, could literally feel her heart break.

It lasted but a moment, the two looking at one another with shy smiles, shearing a brief, but tender hug.

The bell chimed loudly in the distance, the two gasping along with the hidden ghost hunter, who quickly slipped behind the wall.

The dark skinned youth waited a moment, giving them time to leave, peeking once more around the stone wall, saw the two we already half way down the hill, holding hands no less.

Val leaned back against the wall looking up at the sky with a sad expression.

"I thought...I was over him...I thought hunting ghost was what I wanted..." she spoke aloud.

She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, resting her chin atop them.

"But now...now, seeing them together so happy...maybe I made a mistake..."

It was true. She had been the one who denied Danny's feelings, who had called things off. She had no right to be angry with anyone but herself! This is what she wanted, at least it was a few months ago...perhaps now this is what she really wanted, a relationship, someone to share her time with, to hold her, to care for her, to love her...

She shook her head quickly, closing her eyes tight.

**_...No No No..!_ **her mind cried, her head in her hands.

...ghost hunting is what I want...what I do...! I cant think about boys and relationships...this is who I really am...what I really want...

She cursed mentally, knowing it was a lie. She didn't want this, not anymore! All she wanted was him! Nothing and no one else!

**_...But...it's too late...he's with her now...I have no right to take that away..._**

she sighed, pushing herself to her feet, wiping her eyes.

It was sad, but true. She had had her chance, and lost it. All she could do now was sit back and watch, wait, maybe things would work out for her and Danny, maybe she would have another shot at it, maybe not. All in all, she couldn't help but think about him.

"I thought I would be ready for this...but...seeing him with her...I...I wish Danny still loved me..."

Slowly she began to walk back towards the school, trying hard to ignore her thoughts, to ignore her heart.

* * *

Above spiraled a large blue cloud, the mass twisting and turning into a well endowed female form. Her skin as green, her long black hair cascaded the length of her body, her top a sky blue, her dress the same, completed with a silver belt and matching blue headdress. She smiled, toying with her silver choker as her full red lips pulled into a cruel smile, narrowing her deep crimson eyes.

"Was that a wish I heard?" sang a cool female voice.

"What luck! Desiree is here and shall grant anything your heart desires...and it seems her hear desires the ghost boy...!"

She smiled, reaching both hands into the air as she began to cast her spell.

"So you have wished it...So it shall be!"

Blue lighting crackled above, thundering booming in the distance, it lasting but a moment, the beautiful genie flying up a ways, sitting as her ghost tail curled about her, running a thin finger under her chin.

"Heh, this could work very well for me..." she spoke, chuckling as she waited for her spell to take effect.

"Very well indeed..."

* * *

3

* * *

We're gonna just jump right into this one! I really am looking forward to the next chapter, i hope i can make it nice and action packed, but for now, let's just get this party started! XD Everyone liking the story so far? Am i doing good at keeping Danny and Sam in character? I'm trying hard to imagine what it's like to be in love at this age XD I feel like they've known each other long enough to feel pretty darn comfortable around one another Xp Anyhoo, I'm off to start chapter 3...thank you for all the wonderful reviews 3 Please enjoy this chapter and the next :D - Melis


End file.
